


Inertia

by Substitute Deathberry (Berry_River)



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berry_River/pseuds/Substitute%20Deathberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He first woke up without a clue of who he was, pain filled his body from unknown injures without a clue who he was but Mr. Luthor explained everything. He told him about The Reach, and how he, Hunter Zolomon saved the world. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inertia

**Author's Note:**

> So I just saw the Young Justice series finale and pretty much like just gasp at the ending. I didn't really see that as an ending and couldn't help but keep thinking about it over and over. It left such a hole for a season three and not to mention Kid Flash. I really don't want to think of him as gone so when this idea came across my head, I just had to write it out as I thought it was a neat little idea of what could happen.
> 
> So I do hope you all enjoy it

So much pain, it felt like every nerve in his body touch a live wire.

The moan of pain escaped his lips as he failed to move his body any which way. His bright green eyes moved around and he could make out people step around him, men and women in white, they chatted with themselves at their own pace. At least, they did so until he moaned. He felt their eyes turned on to them and started to pace around. He couldn't make out what they said as he tried to get up, to move. His body wouldn't, he couldn't. His hand clutched on to the bed sheets as he tried to breathe through the pain. Each breathe was as painful as the last.

"-Didn't think he would be up-"

"-someone check the pain killers-"

"-and tell him that he is up-"

His world was filled with fuzz, could barely focus anymore on the people in white as they moved around.

"W-where…" he gasped, the very words scratch along his throat.

No one answered him, kept on their conversations. He didn't know much what was going on as his mind started to question itself. He couldn't really recalled anything, how he gotten here nor his own name. Did he even have one? Everyone had a name? His body started to lack as he didn't know how much long he could stay conscious as he saw a couple black blurs entered into the room. All the other white ones moved out of the way for them as the dark blurs walked on to his bedside. He barely could make them out but he was sure one of them smiled down at him.

"-back to the living-"

Another flash of pain went through his body, the weight of fatigued caused his mind to drifted out into unconscious.

 

* * *

 

"Hunter Zolomon?"

He looked at the driver licence in his hand. It had the face he saw when he went into the bathroom for and looked into the mirror. Of course, the man in the picture had much neater red hair, shorter than his own shaggy length and a wide smile on his face. The young man seemed to be surer of himself than he felt right now. This was a man that knew who he was.

Lex Luthor stood there with a wide smile on his face as his PA, Mercy stayed at his side with an unemotional look on her own.

"That is right, Hunter," the older man said, "I'm glad that you are going to pull through all right and I'm sorry that you had to get injured and lose your memories events during the confrontation against The Reach."

"The aliens they were talking about on the news?" he asked, motioned to the news on the TV, still not use to the sound of his 'name' quite yet. He didn't feel like a Hunter.

"Yes, they attempted to blow up the Earth to prevent the Guardians of the Universe in finding out their failure to take over the planet," said Mr. Luthor, a frown played across his face before he once more smile, "But I have to say proudly, because of you, the planet was saved."

"Really?"

"Of course, my young boy," said Mr. Luthor as he patted the red head, "Had no doubt when I hired you as my head of security that you never let me down."

"H-H-Head of security?"

"Of course," said Mr. Luthor with a chuckle, "Mercy here may be my right arm so to speak, but even she can't be able to handle everything. That is why I have you, to handle security of all my business and people, to find out which whom I can trust and such."

There was a buildup of pride in his stomach as he looked at his picture once again. He didn't feel like a Hunter Zolomon, saviour of the planet. But…it was better than what he knew before. It was an identity when he didn't have, a clue who he was before, the kind of person he truly was. There was still this part in his head that said not to trust Mr. Luthor. It was a small little tiny voice that screamed at him to get up and **_run_**.

But Mr. Luthor had taken care of him, had hook him up in this state of the art hospital, had all of these people rushed around to make sure that he was ok and was well feed. God, he didn't know if he was this hungry before but he seem to devoured anything put in front of him. The man had to be a good guy, that he could trust him.

Hunter looked up from the licence and smiled, "Well, thanks Mr. Luthor, I just hope I will still have a job once I get out of here."

"No need to worry about that right now, just focus on getting better Hunter," Mr. Luthor chuckled as he motioned Mercy to step up with a file folder in hand, "Mercy here will help you and try to remember. I can't image what it is like to forget your whole life and I can only hope that this will be of some help."

"Thanks Mr. Luthor, you don't know how much this means to me."

"No thanks needed, none at all…"

 

* * *

 

It had been nearly a year since he had woken up in the middle of the hospital and now was his first day back on the job. Hunter straighten his tie and smooth out his hair once more as he looked into the mirror of the apartment that still didn't quiet feel like home to him.

There were barely any photos of family and friends. Not that he wanted reminder of his family around from what he had learned about his father and what he had done. There were a few of his mother around and he only wish she was still here. Actually, any family would be great right about now to tell him about his childhood, what it was like.

Hunter could figure out it wasn't a happy one with someone like his father and was sort of glad in a twisted way. It was because of his father, Hunter figure he joined with the FBI and became a profiler for them. The idea of the rush he must have felt in that he could be able to piece together clues in who would be doing the crime and stop them before innocence people could get hurt.

He would also like to know why he left the job to work for Mr. Luthor. The older man explained that he just gave a better job offer but Hunter wondered if there was more to it. It didn't seem right to Hunter at all that he would just up and leave such an important job for money. He would have figure he would had continue to do the work to help people, to try and make up for the crimes his father committed while he was alive.

But…Mr. Luthor had explained about his business and he did understand there was this need to watch the Justice League as well.

To have all that power by those people and have no way to stop them…Many people could get hurt if the League gotten out of control and turned away from the light.

Out of the corner of his eye, Hunter picked up the time and knew he should hurry if he wanted to beat the morning traffic. But, he didn't need to drive when he could just run to the office in a second.

That seem to be an interesting side effect to whatever happen to him when he fought against The Reach. The speed…

The ability to run in a split second, to run anywhere on the planet at a moment notice was something he still couldn't wrapped his mind around. Not only that, but he found his mind could work faster. Within a second, he was able to take in everything around him, could figure out what would happen. His brain could move through all possible situations and decided on the best course of action in a split second.

Sort of a good thing in his line of work Hunter guessed.

For all the time he recovered, the doctors put him through a series of test to figure out his limit, to figure out his power. He could go fast, really fast, but not Flash fast. Mr. Luthor was curious if they could give this speed power to others. While he went along with it, gave blood and run a treadmill, Hunter couldn't help but question why?

Mr. Luthor told him not to worry about it when he brought it up, so Hunter didn't ask.

Well…time for work.

 

* * *

 

To be back at work for over a week, Hunter still felt out of place as he hurried up to Mr. Luthor's office. Normally Mercy would take care of any unwanted guests that somehow gotten passed the guards or himself as the employee handbook explained and that he memorized to heart. If they were human, Hunter knew they would have never gotten past him.

That lead him to believe that the current intruder to the building was not a normal human and that met he didn't have to hide his speed.

Mr. Luthor said his abilities were an ace in the hole and didn't want too many people to find out, which was fine for Hunter.

Within the seconds of the alarm in Mr. Luthor's office to go off, Hunter was up in the penthouse office and opened the door to see what the situation was.

Oh…my…goodness…Superman!

Ok, he could do this. Superman had broken into a private building and appeared to threaten Mr. Luthor. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the two men were enemies when Hunter looked over files from his job. Not to mention Superman and the rest of the Justice League seem to be so sure that Mr. Luthor was some sort of criminal mastermind. The man was a businessman and it wasn't his fault that some of his employees and partners were less honest. That is why he was hired, to weed out such people or warned Mr. Luthor to distance himself.

Man of Steel didn't seem to please to be here while Mr. Luthor seemed to be almost gleeful once he had entered into the office.

"Ah, Mr. Zolomon," Mr. Luthor said as he stood up from his desk, "Now Superman, if you are done with your baseless accusations you can either leave the way you came or have Mr. Zolomon showed you the front door."

The alien turned around and their eyes met.

The anger on Superman's face disappeared into shock and recognition, than confusion, to fury. This was not a good sign as Hunter moved across the room at a quick pace but normal for human to joined his employer's side.

"Wally…What…" stuttered Superman before he turned to the billionaire with rage, "Luthor, what did you-"

"You should leave now, Superman before Mr. Zolomon will have to deal with you and I'm force to call the police," said Mr. Luthor, "Wouldn't that make a lovely headline in tomorrow's Daily Planet?"

The hero looked like he was about to use his heat vision right now to burn through the billionaire's skull. Before Hunter could attempt to take down the alien hero or protect Mr. Luthor, Superman seemed to resigned in his fate as he flew out the window he broken into to get inside the office in the first place.

"This isn't over, Luthor, not by a long shot."

"I asked you to leave."

Without another word, Superman flew off into the sky. There was silence between the two men before Mr. Luthor started to laugh, loud and heartily. What was funny, Hunter didn't know as Mr. Luthor moved to leave the office, the red head trailed on after his boss once his laughter died down.

"Sir…"

"Have someone replace the window."

"Of course, but about-"

"No worries," said Mr. Luthor with a grin that gave Hunter a bit of a chill as he turned to Hunter, "You handled yourself well and I am pleases with how things had turned out. It couldn't be better in my mind."

"Sir…"

"Now, I have actually something I need to you to do, a bit of travelling to Bialya."

"Really?" asked Hunter.

"Yes, and it needs your special skills to handle…but you might need to change into something more suitable for this kind of mission to prevent someone identify you as my employee," said Mr. Luthor in thought, "How do you feel about yellow?"


End file.
